Talk:FunOrb Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- 1,000 Articles!!!! Did anyone else notice that we reached 1000 articles? It's kinda major... TimerootTalk • • 00:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :ya, I saw it. Doesn't it make us eligible to be shown on the wikia home page? i think that's when Runescape's showed up.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 03:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :It's not really major: the vast majority are achievement stubs. The 100th longest page is a mere 998 bytes. OrbFu 13:38, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::It would be nice to know how many articles we have that aren't stubs. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::You could probably count the Stubs and subtract them from total legit content pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::There are 461 pages with the Stub template. Therefore 540 non-stub pages. On the other hand, Wikistats reports that on the 6th Nov there were 687 articles longer than 200 characters, and 126 longer than 512. OrbFu 21:21, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I wanted to know why we need a seperate page for every single achievement when all of the needed details (or those that are listed on the seperate pages) can be found in the achievements table on the game page. Without all of these stubs, the wiki would be much cleaner. ''The Myth'' ::::::The separate achievement articles actually provide more information than the tables do, even if it's only a more detailed (larger) image. The general intention (at least in my opinion) is to use the achievement articles to give more detailed information about the achievements than we can fit into the table on the main article - for example, strategies for obtaining the achievement. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. However, we need people to continue contributing to these articles instead of ignoring them after making a link to them. The Myth :::Yep, that's true of a lot of things on this wiki though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Perhaps everyone use the random page button until they get to a stub achievement they have, and write a small walkthrough for it? Not much effort, but it makes quite a difference. Aryogaton 17:50, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Funorb Wiki Brazil Since we have a French and a german one, maybe we should have a Portuguese(brazil) one too.Powdinet 21:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I think a Brazilian FunOrb wiki would be a good idea, however I think it should be started by a player fluent in that language. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::I could make one, since i'm fluent, but I have no idea on how to start setting up templates and stuff like that... Powdinet 21:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::A lot of it you can just copy and translate. You'll need to request the wiki first though. You might want to ask Bigd56 for advice, since he started the German and French versions. I'll also help out if you tell me what you need help with. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) The Portuguese Brazilian Wiki was just created. We could use some help in getting it started. If you know any Portuguese Brazilian, help is appreciated! Also, do not remove the broken interlanguage link on the main page. I hope to get that sorted out soon. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Green Borders around sections of pages? I was thinking that we should use the color #2fb276 instead of #2f6fab for the border of page sections, such as the border of the choose a page type section on . I think the light green color looks better on the dark background of our skin, and it would make differentiate the color of the border from the color of the links. What do you guys think? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't really mind either way. Go for it unless someone objects. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Me Niether although the Green might look a bit better. D P60 01:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hijacking the topic slightly, the common CSS for this page only (well, I think for some classes which are only used in this page) still has some colour settings which should only be applied to the custom Monaco. As a result this page looks completely different from the rest of the wiki to anyone who isn't using custom Monaco. OrbFu 08:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, it was mainly some explicit styling in the table markup. Horrible. I've removed all the colours from the table: if anyone finds that Monaco looks wrong now please edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css rather than this page or Common.css. OrbFu 18:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Personally I have a hard time reading what's in the "Lastest Activity" panel. The purple is too light.Aryogaton 05:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Which skin are you using? Could you take a screenshot, circle the bit you can't read, and upload it to some free image hosting site (e.g. imageshack.us)? OrbFu 08:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Or upload it here, since it is directly relevant to the Wiki, rather than a personal image. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:18, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Got it. Aryogaton 18:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) FunOrb Wiki Languages Category? As of now, FunOrb only has 4 languages, so some links on the main page or the comunity portal are OK. Although, FunOrb will probably keep adding more languages, at it would probably look messy to have loads of 'loose' links in those pages. What about we have a category for ALL languages and put it in the left navigation menu?Powdinet 12:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Um, what? Firstly, by "category" here do you mean in the sense of the Category: namespace? Secondly, what don't you like about the current interwiki links in the left column? Or are you talking about something completely different, in which case what? OrbFu 12:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nvm, didn't see the box with the languages there.Powdinet 17:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) FunOrb Wiki Forums...? Why is it that this wiki doesn't have forums like our Runescape counterpart? I really get tired of having to switch from wiki to wiki just to reply to Funorb related threads and posts. The Myth :We do have a Forum: namespace. I don't know if this works the same as on the RuneScape wiki, since I rarely edit there. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :That would be usefull, I don't know why we havn't got any forums like that though. The one on the RS wiki looks like it's phpbb embedded into the wiki. Personally I reckon havning a seperate page with the forum would be easier than having the forum in the wiki with all the links and stuff on the left. D P60 07:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Do you know how to set that up? I haven't a clue myself... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::I know you can get phpbb to host your own forum or you can download their pack and upload it to a website but I don't have any experience with forums and wikia... However I'll look around and see how it's done. Here I found a link for phpbb forums. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Message_board_forums Although according to that it's still in beta testing so I don't know how RS Wiki got them. Maybe an admin has to upload the phpbb and even then I think we'd all have to register to that seperatly. D P60 08:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::The namespace forum is not as popular as the Runescape Wiki one and it is much harder to find and use. I suggest to all of those that do not know how the RuneScape Wiki forums work that they should go to see, because it is a great help to the wiki. Perhaps we could ask an admin or higher ranked wikia member if they could help us? Mythik :::I think we should also remember that the FunOrb Wiki currently has a much smaller number of active editors, so the lack of popularity is partly due to this. That's not to say I'm against implementing the Runescape Wiki's version of forums, but we'd have to research how to do it, and I'm not (yet) convinced it's worth the effort at this time. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. So far we've been getting relatively few edits per day on average. I think that once we got a decent and consistent number, we can go with the forum. Maybe we could use InviisonFree? Aryogaton 17:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Iticizing/bolding can't be easily seen. This might just be my problem, but I don't like the italicizing of members' only things and bolding/italicizing of secret/hidden achievements. It might just be me, but I can hardly tell if it's italicized or not. Italicizing/bolding are meant to be used on words for emphasis, not for things like this. This is like "if it's Times New Roman, it's this thing, if it's Currior New, it's this other thing" (TNR and CN are fonts, if you didn't know.) It's just kind of, well, stupid. We should change it to something else, in my opinion. PeaceBear0 08:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if it not bold/italics, what do your think it should be? Perhaps blink for hidden, and, uh...well, I don't know what what for secret. TimerootTalk • • 00:23, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'd prefer that we avoid blinking text on articles, as it's annoying, and not very encyclopedic. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, it was just an idea. We could also use small-caps, a distinctive font, or a different color. While a color would offer several different possibilities, it would be confusing if they ever released a holiday event that would go with that color...TimerootTalk • • 00:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::It would probably be best if we just stuck with bold/italics. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Bigd56. I think we should leave it. 19118219 Talk 07:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :On a point of pedanticism, Times New Roman and Courier New are typefaces. 10pt Times New Roman Bold is a font. On the issue in question, the only thing I can think of which could possibly replace the use of weight and obliqueness effectively is a set of icons. OrbFu 13:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Merge and ? I've noticed that we have two sections on the main page, each dealing with what editors can do to help out. The template has only been edited twice (once for categorisation!) since it was created when the wiki was founded, almost a year ago. I think it would make sense to merge the two. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Latest Game edit link? Do we need this link? I personally don't see the point in it, and I think it disrupts the look of the main page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it is useful to have out when a new game is launched, but can be removed after the page is basically done or it has been out long enough for people to know we have a page on it. Not to mention I can see this wiki at school but not funorb itself nor can I go to the runescape wiki or runescape itself (I go through this wiki when I am bored!!!!).--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 13:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm referring to the link to the Latest Game template, not the latest game section itself, or the link to the latest game's article. Currently it just feels like a vandalism target - particularly since it only really needs editing once every two weeks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Some freak just vandalized Armies of Gielinor just now. I know, there is a guy who is vandalising everything, I'm trying my best to keep fixing things but he's ruthless. If only I could block him =/ TigerOfSno 00:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) He keeps erasing the whole main page! TigerOfSno 00:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) How can you help the FunOrb wiki? I was looking at the Yew Grove on the RuneScape Wiki, and one of the comments there caught my eye: :"We should keep the front page aesthetically pleasing and useful to a public guest. Take a look at Guild wiki, Wowwiki, and Wikipedia for examples. They all have useful information, features, pictures, and not lists of articles/items needing attention." I agree with the editor who posted that, and think we should clean up this section so the main page is more appealing. I don't have a problem with having a list of things that need working on, but I think we should link to it from the main page instead of on the main page itself. Thoughts? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Funorb wiki skin How they put the purple skin on funorb wiki? Japol1 07:39, 12 March 2009 (utc) :We created a custom skin by editing MediaWiki:Monaco.css. (This can only be edited by admins.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Where to put walkthroughs for achievements that are similar to others What I mean by this is where to put walkthroughs for achievements like No Heart, No Foul and Braaaains in Zombie Dawn. Should we put how to get points on the hardest one to achieve (like Lexicominos's Master Sequence Builder rather than Expert Sequence Builder) or the easiest (such as Crazy Crystals's Humble Collector or copy-and-paste on to every single one? I hope we can clean up the wiki this way. PeaceBear0 07:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :well we need discriptions for the hard achevments but not so much for the esey ones you chould do it if you want or do some evey so often but i whould say 300P + Master2k27 07:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any problem with duplicating information on each achievement article. This approach is probably more useful to a reader anyway. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Although use transclusion so that the text is only stored in one place. As an example, see the tip about checking progress on Miner Disturbance achievements (e.g. Miner Disturbance/Achievement:Slayer of the Myth, with text transcluded from Miner Disturbance/AchievementProgress). OrbFu 11:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Updates Currently, we just list the "Latest Game", which right now is Virogrid. But JaGEx has announced that they will now begin to focus more on updating smaller games, so perhaps this should be replaced with "Newest Update". Now, if you look at the Runescape wiki, you'll see they give a little commentary page for each new update. (And on Prunescape they have "UnUpdates") We could do this too. Finally, somewhere on the main page, we could have an RSS2Wiki feed of the official updates. Thoughts? Timeroot Talk • • 16:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. OrbFu 17:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with changing "Latest Game" to "Latest Update". I'm not so sure about copying the RuneScape Wiki's approach to updates though - they appear to duplicate the official Jagex update text, which seems unnecessary to me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC)